I Found My Love
by rarateetsuuyaa
Summary: Bagaimanaka kisah 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'-nya sang Kuroko Tetsuya—anak transparan dari SMA Teiko yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik paling populer disekolahnya? Kuroko x Momoi Fanfiction pertama aku. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya


"**I Found My Love"**

**disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya. semua karakternya asli punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Rated : T**

**warning : OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dll**

**pairing : Kuroko x Momoi x GoM**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 'PROLOG'**

**_Kuroko POV_**

Aku Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Biasa dipanggil 'Kuroko', 'Tetsuya', 'Kuro-_chin_', 'Tetsu', 'Kuroko_cchi_' oleh teman-teman satu tim-ku. Aku mempunyai rambut biru muda dan mata yang senada dengan rambutku, tinggi 168 cm, nilaiku di sekolah biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu rendah dan tidak terlalu tinggi, aku juga tidak mencolok disekolah, namun aku sering diganggu oleh tante-tante pedo saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah—setelah mereka menubrukku tentunya. Teman-temanku bilang bahwa aku ini _expressionless_—yah, itu karena kehidupanku yang membosankan. Mereka juga bilang bahwa aku itu orang yang berhati _seme_ tapi berbadan _uke_[hentikannnn! ini fanfiction straight (/.\)]

Aku bersekolah di SMA Teiko di Tokyo dan bergabung dengan klub basket-nya. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah tersebut sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Kesan pertama orang-orang saat pertama kali melihatku biasanya _'Woah! Darimana lo muncul?!'—_katanya saat aku tidak sengaja menyenggol atau mereka yang menyenggol (re: menubruk) duluan. Maka dari itu aku dijuluki _'Invisible Man' _karena aku sering dibilang _'ga keliatan sih lo'—_katanya. Menyakitkan bukan? yah, kehidupan SMA-ku memang membosankan. Sesekali aku ingin mencari hal-hal baru di kehidupanku. Seperti halnya….. um,..

_**Cinta**_, mungkin?

**_Author POV_**

**Kuroko's room**

"Cinta, ya?..." gumam pemuda bersurai biru muda sambil memakan es loli rasa vanilla kesukaannya.

_**../flashback/..**_

_***sepulang sekolah***_

"_Hey, hey Kurokocchi~"—panggil(re:teriak) sang pemuda tinggi bersurai kuning._

"_Ada apa, kise-kun?" jawab kuroko—yang dipanggil–dengan nada dan muka yang sama datarnya._

"_Gini nih, apakah kau tertarik dengan cinta?" jawab seseorang yang bernama Kise tersebut._

"_Cinta? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? *_kuroko mulai merinding/eh salah deng/*"

"_Soalnya aku lagi jatuh cinta sama seseorang-ssu! Kurokocchi mau gak dengerin ceritaku? Jadi gini nih, ada seseorang di tempat kerjaku yang aku suka! Awalnya biasa saja sih, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi punya perasaan padanya. Dia ngga cantik sih, tapi kalo ngeliat dia ngga ngebosenin dan ga bakal bikin bosen, deh!"_[ini curhatan atau promosi sih?]

"_Hmmm.." jawab kuroko. Datar'_'_

"_Ne, nee.. Kurokocchi punya seseorang yang disuka tidak?_

"_Seseorang yang disuka? Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak(belum) ada"_

"_Wahh.. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Kurokocchi lumayan loh. Apa itu namanya? Babyface? yah, sejenis itulah. Coba saja kau menampakkan keberadaanmu [kise ngaco] pasti banyak cewe yang ngejer!"_

'_Sebenernya ada sih. Cewe, tapi tua yang suka ngejer-ngejer aku'—batin Kuroko. Tapi tidak dikatakan kepada Kise, nanti diketawain. _[kalo diketawain, ignite pass-kai- aja tuh si Kise! Aku mendukungmu nak ToT]

"_Kurokocchi? Kok bengong?" ucap Kise membuyarkan lamunan absurd Kuroko_

"_Hah? Tidak apa-apa kok, Kise-kun"_

"_Ya sudahlah. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Kurokocchi!~" ucap Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_**../flashback end/..**_

"Haahh.. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.." gumam kuroko di sela-sela lamunannya. Lalu ia melihat kearah jam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00

dengan sigap Kuroko membuang stik es loli ke tempat sampah dan segera menuju ke kasur untuk berlabuh kealam mimpinya—

**_(still)Author POV_**

**Kuroko's room. 07.00 am**

KRINGGGGG!

PRAKK!

Kuroko, sang pemuda (biru)[essalaahhh. emangnya avatar?] bersurai biru bangun dari tidurnya setelah menghancurkan jam weker dengan _Ignite Pass-_nya[bisa normal dikit ga?]

"_Urusai yo.. _Hoamm_" _–ucap laki-laki pendek bernama Kuroko sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK *bunyi pintu digedor*

"Tetsuyaaaa.. Bangunn! Kalo ngga nanti ga dikasih uang sangu loh! gabisa beli _Vanilla Shake _loh!"—teriak seseorang yang diketahui adalah Ibunya Kuroko.

'_Gue udah bangun kalee' _[Kuroko mulai OOC] "Iya bu.. Aku udah bangun kok. Kalo ibu mau masuk, silahkan"—sahut Kuroko. Normal.

Cekrek—

Pintu terbuka. Yang berdiri disana wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru muda yang panjang tergerai sampai pinggulnya. Kulitnya seputih salju,( bisa dibilang ibunya Kuroko adalh Kuroko Tetsuya versi wanita) tingginya kira-kira 158 cm.

"Tet…su…yaaaa—"—ucap emakcoret ibunya Kuroko [nih emak-emak udah mirip Akashi aja].  
"Ya kalo udah bangun siap-siap dong.. Jangan bengong-bengong di atas tempat tidur kayak orang bego, nanti telat lagi. Terus tuh rambut, udah dipakein getsbi belum? Jangan acak-acakan dong. Nanti kamu dikira habis lari-larian dari hutan karena dikejar _youkai _lagi [ups, salah fandom]. Sini-sini, Ibu yang ngerapihin. Kamu diem aja"—ujar sang Ibu dengan cerewetnya.

"Aah.. Ibu, aku ini sudah besar. Jangan diperlakukan kayak anak kecil dong. Aku bisa ngerapihin sendiri rambutku kok. Itu apaan lagi, lari-lari karena dikejer _youkai_?"

"Ohh.. sudah besar ya? Emang sudah punya pacar?"—ujar si Ibu yang kebetulan _Otaku_ ini dengan _Innocent _dan tidak nyambungnya.

"Apaan sih. Ibu tidak nyambung. Kok bawa-bawa pacar?" ujar kuroko yang sudah rela rambutnya dirapihkan oleh Ibunya.

"Soalnya.. kemarin, saat Ibu lagi belanja sayur, teman-teman ibu banyak yang cerita kalo anak-anaknya sudah punya pacar. Cantik-cantik lagi. Kayacoret baik-baik lagi. Lah kamu kapan? 16 tahun jomblo-jomblo terus [Udah ga keliatan, ngenes lagi]. Ibu gini-gini punya mantan enambelas loh"—ucap sang Ibu seenaknya.

Kuroko sweatdrop.  
"Heh.. Itukan Ibu. Beda sama aku. Aku gini-gini ada yang kusuka loh."ucap Kuroko yg sudah berpakaian sekolah dan hendak berangkat.

"Haah? Sumpe lo? [ni emak gaul amat] Siapa? Siapa namanya? Cantik ga?" kata si Ibu sambil terbengong-bengong.

Kuroko berlari keluar dan berteriak "Basket…..!_ Ittekimasu~ jaa ne_"

'_Huh, dasar anak cowok' _batin Ibu Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**SMA Teiko 7.40 am**

WAS WES WOS GRASAK GRUSUK WESSWISSWUSS

Kuroko penasaran ada keributan apa yang terjadi di SMA Teiko. yah, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan sih, karena hampir setiap pagi di SMA Teiko ada keributan. Dimulai dari orang-orang yang menatap heran Midorima yang sedang membawa benda keberuntungan yang tergolong sangat aneh atau Murasakibara dengan snacknya, Akashi dengan guntingnya, Aomine dengan dakinya/ups/ ataupun Kise dengan Fans-nya yang bergerombolan.

'_kali ini ada keributan apa ya? Hmm' _batin Kuroko ingin tau

Terlihat segerombolan anak laki-laki SMA Teiko memenuhi lorong tempat kelasnya Kuroko berada.

"hey, hey.. itu anggota _cheerleader_ kan? Cantik-cantik amat.." ujar salah satu dari anak laki-laki disana [sengaja ga disebutin namanya. Perannya ga penting sih~].

"bukan mukanya aja _men_, _body-_nya juga. Wuih, bohay. Mantep" sahut anak laki-laki lainnya sambil mimisan dan ngacungin jempol.

"anggota _Cheerleader_? Iya juga ya, saat aku pindah kesini, aku belum pernah melihat mereka" gumam Kuroko dengan novel yang masih setia bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"Momoi Satsuki-_san_! Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" teriak beberapa-lebih tepatnya gerombolan anak laki-laki yang ada disana.

Orang yang dipanggil tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Momoi Satsuki, seorang _Cheerleader_ cantik bersurai merah muda yang paling banyak Fans-nya dikalangan anak laki-laki dan paling banyak _Hater-_nya dikalangan anak perempuan tersebut pun menoleh.

"Hmm? Ya, boleh saja" jawab Momoi Satsuki dengan senyum manisnya.

Seketika, gerombolan orang mesum/eh/ anak laki-laki tadi matanya berbentuk hati dan_ blushing_ sambil berteriak "_Kawaii~~_" secara serempak.

Kuroko—yang tadinya tidak tertarik dan hendak menuju ke kelasnya sambil membaca novel pun menoleh kearah orang yang bernama Momoi Satsuki tadi.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Kuroko pun menatap Momoi lekat-lekat. Mungkin, Momoi sudah menarik perhatiannya Kuroko.

'_Orang itu,… tersenyum namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan?'_ batin Kuroko

Sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan, Momoi pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah sesuatu yang memperhatikannya dan menemukan Kuroko. Lalu, ia pun tersenyum dengan manis kearah Kuroko.

DEG!

Saat itu, jantung Kuroko serasa mau berhenti saja /ceilah/. Ia deg-degan setengah mati.

'_di-dia menyadari keberadaanku? Dan walaupun senyumnya itu palsu dan memancarkan kesedihan, tapi aku merasa dia sangat….manis'_ batin Kuroko seperti itu, namun tak ada ekspresi yang terpancar di wajah manis Kuroko.

Kuroko pun cepat-cepat berbalik dan segera menuju ke kelasnya.

Semenjak saat itu pula lah, Kuroko tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan seseorang. Momoi Satsuki—wanita cantik paling populer di sekolahnya.

_**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'-nya sang Kuroko Tetsuya—anak transparan dari SMA Teiko yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik paling populer disekolahnya? Stay tune ok~~**_

* * *

_****_Ini fanfic pertama aku._. menurut reader bagaimana? aku mau minta saran dan kritik tentang fanfic ini ya. apapun itu kritiknya aku akan nerima kok:) aku mohon maaf kalo karakternya kelewat OOC ;'(

arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
